Under traditional optical disc standards, videos have been authored on the premise that they are viewed using standard brightness (100 nits) monitors. In recent years, however, monitors which are capable of expressing high brightness over 10000 nits exceeding the standard have been introduced in the market. Also, the request has been raised for viewing high quality video images with such a wide-dynamic-range monitor. A video reproduction device is known which is capable of displaying such wide brightness dynamic range contents at adequate brightness (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 has disclosed a technique to convert brightness values of HDR video recorded in the optical disc into optimum brightness values at which the monitor can display the video in accordance with the monitor's display performance or the monitor's identification information.
Video images authored at the standard brightness are called SDR (Standard Dynamic Range) video. Video images capable of expressing high brightness are called HDR (High Dynamic Range) video. The HDR video is a video content capable of expressing images with a wide brightness dynamic range. With its high maximum-expressible-brightness, the HDR video is capable of expressing high brightness images such as the glitter of the sun or the reflection of light.
In order to display HDR videos, an HDR-video-compatible display is necessary.